Unwinding
by MusicAddictAtLarge
Summary: A possible one shot of an OC who went to high school with Dignam and Colin. She had a giant crush on Dignum but gave up on him thinking he didn't like her back he did though! , what happens when shes engaged to Colin but then Dignum tells her how he feels and how he's felt?


"What did you just say?" I asked in disbelief.

"I said that I liked you Shannon." Dignam said grabbing my hands.

"You're lying. Your only saying that because you hate Colin and the fact that I'm going to marry him." I said with a tear escaping. He couldn't do this now. Not after the years of liking him and finally finding someone to fill his place in my heart. I finally found someone else besides me that made me happy.

"I only hate Colin because he has you and I don't." He had a pleading look in his eyes. I tried to turn away but he grabbed onto my hands tighter. "I've liked you since I first got to know you in high school. Your dad told me to not get close to anyone because I was undercover but as soon as I met you I wanted to get to know you. Your dad almost had my head on a platter when he found out we were friends. Especially after he let it slip that you may have liked me. I was so fucking obvious after I heard that you maybe liked me. Everyone could see it. Why couldn't you?"

I started to think of all the things that he'd done for me. Prom, dealing with my heart break, giving me rides to things he wouldn't be caught dead at with anyone else.

"_I _didn't notice? It seemed like half of the time you were in your world of "I'm Sean Dignam, I'm so cool" You didn't even notice that I liked you!" I said getting mad. There was no way he was going to make this out to be my fault.

"Shannon, let's just forget the past. Right now I like you. A lot. I don't know what you think about me, but I think you do like me because you're so upset over this whole Colin thing. Shannon let me make up the fact that you thought I was a jerk for so long. Let me show you how much I really care about you. Please." His brown eyes were filled with hope that I would give him a chance. I forgot that I was even mad at him looking into his eyes.

"Sean you're a little late with everything." I said. "Colin proposed. I said yes." I turned away from him in case a tear decided to escape.

"I think you're the only reason you ever dated Colin was because you love the idea of him." He said his voice having a slight hint of anger in it.

"How the hell would you know what's going on in my head?" I demanded facing him. He looked surprised with the tone in my voice.

"Shannon I know you. You wanted to date a cop ever since you got out of high school. Well, look at me. I'm a cop too! I work with your dad, I think he'd be happy if we ended up going out at some time in our lives. Please Shannon, give me a chance." He went from angry to pleading in 6 sentences.

"Well maybe you don't know me because that is NOT-" before I could finish my sentence his lips were against mine. It was a small kiss, but then I kissed him back. It became more passionate. He put his hands on my hips while I tangled my hands in his hair. I had always wanted to kiss him, but this was better than anything I had ever imagined.

"Shannon are you almost ready to go?" Ronnie asked walking into the room. "WOAH!" she exclaimed. I quickly pushed myself away from Sean and walked towards her.

"Yep. Let's go." I said, knowing my cheeks were bright red.

We walked towards the door and I grabbed my keys.

"What about Dignam?" She asked.

"Forget him. Let's go to the bar." I said opening the door. "Cass is probably waiting for us already."

We took Ronnie's car and we didn't talk the whole car ride. When we got there she didn't unlock the car.

"Do you want to talk about what happened in there?" She asked looking at me concerned.

"What happened?" I asked hoping she would play along with it.

"I walked in on you and Dignum kissing." She said. "I'm happy for you guys and everything but really this is bad timing-" I cut her off by sticking my hand in her face.

"Nothing happened. Don't speak of it to _anyone._ Especially Cassie. She won't ever let me live it down and she'll accidentally let it slip to Colin and I don't want that happening." I said quickly.

"Your secret is safe with me." Ronniee said pretending to lock her lips and throw away the key. We went into the bar and found Cassie with my brother Will.

* * *

Ronnie's POV sometime later after Shannon has had a few drinks.

It was absolutely hilarious to watch Shannon get shit faced drunk. You always heard what she really was thinking, the things she wouldn't say out loud normally because she's just too nice of a person.

"Ronnie!" Shannon said excitedly.

"Ya?" I asked her. If it was a repeat of last time she was this drunk I didn't want to have to pull her down from the tables, and I didn't think I could do it by myself, Cassie and Will had left already, party poopers.

"Do you know what happened to me today?" She asked her speech slurred.

"What happened honey?" I asked trying to get her to sit down across the table from me.

"You know silly you walked in on it!" She said with a giggle.

"Oh, right. You and Dignam kissed." I said trying to erase that memory out of my brain. Two of my best friends from high school kissing in front of me wasn't exactly the best thing in the world to see, especially when one of them was recently engaged.

"_He _kissed _me._" Shannon said. "Well I mean I kissed him back but still he kissed me first!" she said squealing like a little girl who just got her first kiss. "It was wonderful! Everything I used to dream it would be!"

"How will Colin feel about this?" I asked trying to rationalize her.

"Colin?" She asked confused.

"Your fiancé Colin. They guy who proposed to you like three days ago." I said praying for her to remember. Some of the guys at this bar were cops and worked with Colin and Dignam. I hoped they weren't paying attention to us.

"OH!" She exclaimed. "Him?"

I nodded.

"Well really he can go fuck off. I've loved Dignam for _years._ The only reason I dated Colin was to piss Sean off. And you know what? He just decided to date Natalie Lane. I didn't think he liked me at all after that. He knew I hated Natalie, he's the one who took me to prom after Cole cheated on me with her for Christ's sake! I guess now I know why he did it, to make me jealous and pissed at him. Well it worked I mean I said yes to Colin when he proposed!"


End file.
